A Journey to Remember
by operation Mystic Waters
Summary: I am the authoress, who enters Poke Space to find a new muse. My other muses turn against me and trap me in the world of Pokemon Crystal!
1. Default Chapter

WARNING:

This is just a remake of the Crystal game. Basically it's a walkthrough in novel format. If you, also, have played through the game enough times to make you sick, you may not particularly enjoy this.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Pokémon. I own myself, my muses, and all original parts to this fic.

A Journey to Remember

Prologue

Greetings, all yea of the audience. I am Artemis Nightingale, authoress extraordinaire. Today I will begin an experiment in which I hope to create a pokémon to act as a new muse. I will place myself within Poké Space, more specifically within a Crystal Game Boy Game, and play through the game either until I give up or until I can create the muse I desire. I will be bringing along a few items normally not a part of the game. These include:

-a compass

-a backup muse

-sunglasses

The compass will be set like the game screen, north being the top, west being left, east being right, and south being the bottom. I will bring along Cerulean/Lapis, because she can use the vampiric abilities to remain hidden from the characters in the game. I need a backup muse in case I accidentally fall victim to any odd effects in the game and must be pulled out, plus I need someone to act like me when I pull out of the experiment to return to Real Space from time to time. The sunglasses are just kawaii. -^_^-

Now then. It is time to perform the jump in POKé SPACE!

~~~~~~~~~~~

I found myself in a wooden walled and floored room, in a body I vaguely recognized as being mine- my hair was a bright blue and in pigtails. That definitely did not make me happy, so I took off my cap and let my hair down, then braided it quickly and stuffed it above the adjustment strap in the back so that it hung down out of the way. I frowned at the rest of my outfit- perhaps sunglasses weren't the only addition I needed to make. I snapped my fingers to allow for an appropriate change of clothing. Nothing happened. I frowned, blinked down at my clunky shoes, snapped my fingers again. I clapped. I tried a few poses. Nothing. "Great. I'm stuck in Poké Space with no authoress abilities. Cerulean? Lapis? You here?" I watched as a woman with long, blond hair that rested in locks ending in blond scythes appeared before me. Lapis, the vampire- it was night here, then.

"Glad your here. Can you restore my authoress powers right quick? I'd like to get started."

"No, of course not!" She laughed like the wicked witch she was.

"Why not?"

"Because, my silly mistress, you could interfere with your journey if you had your powers!"

"Duh, that's the idea. Return my powers, muse, or else you will spend your night hours away from the moon forever."

"Mistress, in case you haven't noticed, you're in a foreign Space with no power or allies but me. I want to _enjoy_ watching you suffer through the same torture of a story that you put others through every day."

"Cerulean- does she feel the same way?"

"Of course not. But if she tried to return your power, I'll just take over this body again when a bird gives her shadow. Besides, we muses have a little betting involved in this. We're just going to sit back and enjoy the show of the regular little girl in the big bad Space of Pokémon." She vanished with a final, clear, loud laugh that echoed within my mind a few moments longer then I would have liked.

"Oookkk... So my muses have abandoned me. Well, so much for the option of giving up. I'll just have to go through the experiment no matter what- I will find the aüia of a muse here, and call it to the body I want to have my Kaijin. If I find a nice, strong aüia, I should be able to teleport on out of this Space and into Authoress Space. Then all of you, my muses remaining, shall be tortured until you beg me to stop. Or," I said with a giggle, "until my insides are burning so much from laughter that I can barely breathe." I smiled at the thought. "Oh, yeah, sweeties- enjoy your fun while you can, 'cause Kaijin is coming!

Chapter One

My surroundings were simple, just like the video game I knew so well. A table, bed, computer, TV, bookshelf, and the town map. I walked around for a few minutes, making a metal note of the much more detailed version of the map then that which I knew. 

I reached my hand casually into my pocket and felt a small silken pouch, within which was þ3000. It would do, for now.

I headed for the stairs, which were surprisingly short, taking moments to complete. That was when I noticed just how short the ceiling was, and how short _I_ was. It was almost scary. "Why, oh why, did Pokémon have to be Japanese?" I shook my head in frustration, and looked around at the new room.

This, too, seemed simple. Two women were sitting at a table chatting- one I recognized as my "mother" from the game. She was surprisingly beautiful in this space, though I though she could use a fashion adjustment- I would just have to get used to the absence of taste in this Space.

Noting that the conversation seemed fairly deep, I attempted to sneak past the table without being seen. No such luck.

"Oh, Artemis...! Our neighbor, Professor Elm, was looking for you. He said he wanted you to do something for him.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Your Pokémon Gear is back from the repair shop. Here you go!" I raised an eyebrow curiously. I had expected to simply go by the game's default name in this space- not that I was one to complain. I grew curious as to whether or not I would also be allowed to name my rival. Shrugging the thought off, I accepted the bulky, boxy backpack and proceeded to examine it on the table. "Pokémon Gear, or just Poké Gear. It's essential if you want to be a good trainer.

"By the way, do you know how to use the phone?" I looked at her with an expressionless face. Best way in the world to answer a stupid question. "Don't you just turn on the Poké Gear and select the phone icon? Phone numbers are stored in memory. Just choose a name you want to call. Gee, isn't that convenient?" She returned to her previous conversation while I inwardly puzzled over how to use the phone _without _the use of the START button on my Advance. I looked over the pack again, and spotted a ridiculously boxy blue phone. I pulled it out and fiddled with the buttons until I more or less understood how it worked. "Why couldn't she just buy me a regular cell phone?" I muttered so that my "mother" could not hear.

Pulling on my new accessory, I turned to my mother's friend. I grinned despite myself when she immediately began speaking to me as soon as I got within about two feet of her. "Good evening, Artemis! I'm visiting!" Duh. "Artemis, have you heard? My daughter is adamant about becoming Professor Elm's assistant. She really loves pokémon!" I nodded, and backed away from the woman to examine what I guessed was the kitchen.

There was a delicious smell coming from the stove- upon examining the room and coming across a recipe on the counter, I found out that my mother was cooking Cinnabar volcano burgers. I glanced around to make sure that the two women hadn't noticed me, and snuck a taste. Fire danced on my tongue- it was as though a raging swarm of ants were crawling inside of my mouth! If I were not used to keeping my mouth shut I would have surely screamed in agony. My eyes flashed as they searched for any way to settle the screaming nerves.

There! The fridge! Of course!

I dashed the three two steps to the fridge and chugged several lemonade and water cans.

"Ugh..." I muttered. The fire was out, but that still left a lot of liquid in my stomach juggling like a half-filled water balloon. Well, only one way to relieve it- walk it off.

Groaning, I walked outside into the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

meanwhile...

"I'll give her an hour," she muttered. All of the muses belonging to Artemis Nightingale (except Cerulean/Lapis, the schizophrenic vampire) rested casually in a cozy room in Author Space.

"Oh, come on, Lydia. Cut her a break."

"And what do you think, Authoress' pet?"

"Well, I think that she might get through it. I mean, I don't think she'll die," the green-skinned woman replied.

"You are _such_ a little suck-up," Zoin cut in, tossing her dark blue hair back and rolling her grey eyes.

"No, I'm just her favorite," she said, and grinned, causing her black lips to shimmer viciously against sparkling teeth.

"You're all a bunch of fools if you think she's going to give up easily," whispered Cerulean, who had appeared from thin air.

"Hey, sweetie, aren't you supposed to be watching little miss I'm going to rule your life and you're going to like it?" Zoin scorned.

"I was, but Lapis stopped me from aiding her every time I tried. She'll be fine, for now. I assume that you have some way of watching her?"

"Of course," Lydia stated. She nodded at Mumei, who in turn rotated a green hand. A sphere formed in her palm, and her black horn glowed a dark silver. The sphere solidified into an opaque grey ball, which she set down and enlarged by more of her power which strongly resembled that of an authoress. As the group looked on, the ball shimmered and revealed Poké Space, the exact place at which the girl they barely recognized was located. She looked up, into what should have been the night sky. To her, yes it was. The muses saw, not a stargazer, but a view directly into the eyes of their mistress.

"Oh, I hate her," they each muttered in turn. But they would not go back on their decision to punish she which they loved enough to hate. Artemis Nightingale of Author Space.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The stars were absolutely gorgeous. The sky was so... Clear. I was used to such polluted skies as I saw in Real Space- skies orange and brown at night with pollution. The moon I knew was not that which I saw here, but a hazy spot in the sky. I could see everything in that sky. I could have fallen asleep beneath it for eternity and been at peace.

But I had a job to do.

Ignoring the breathtaking scenery surrounding the town, I headed west towards Professor Elm's home and laboratory. It was very close- after all, he _was_ my neighbor.

Upon entering, I noticed two things. First, I saw lots, and I mean LOTS, of pokémon books. The second thing was the two men in the room- one a dorky aide with absolutely, ridiculously, unearthly large glasses, literally reaching from above his head to below his chin. I burst out in laughter. Oh. My. Gosh. Never had I ever seen anything so hilarious in my entire life.

Regaining my composure, I walked ahead (past Mr. Magnifying Glasses) to reach Professor Elm. I noticed that he, too, had large glasses, but thankfully not so alien- these were very similar to Lady Une's glasses from Gundam Wing. He had mousy, thin hair, and a simple, science-like manner about him.

"Artemis!" He greeted, "There you are! I needed to ask you a favor." Goody for you. "I'm conducting new pokémon research right now, and I was wondering if you could help me with it, Artemis. You see... I'm writing a paper that I want to present at a conference. But there are some things I don't quite understand yet. So! I'd like you to raise a pokémon that I recently caught."

"No." I said, snickering. I was mouthing along every word with him- I had read over this entire speech so many times playing the game that I was ready to puke.

"But... Please! I need your help!"

"Yes." I laughed, loudly, for a few moments.

"Thanks, Artemis," he continued. "You're a great help! When I announce my findings, I'm sure we'll delve a bit deeper into the many mysteries of pokémon. You can count on it!"

"You've got mail," said a monotone voice. I had locked eyes with the computer in the last word of Elm's little pep talk.

"Oh, hey! I got an e-mail!" Aren't you a genius. "............. Hm....... Uh-huh.......... Okay........... Hey, listen. I have an acquaintance called Mr. Pokémon. He keeps finding weird things and raving about his discoveries. Anyway, I just got an e-mail from him saying that this time it's real. It is intriguing, but we're busy with out research... Wait, I know! Artemis, can you go in our place?"

I nodded as he walked away from his computer to a table on which were three pokéballs.

"I want you to raise one of the pokémon contained in these balls. You'll be that pokémon's first partner, Artemis. Go on. Pick one!"

Three pokémon. Fire, water, or grass. Well, I know what the strongest is, and I know which one will make this game the easiest. Guess I'll take the other one. There's no way I will show weakness at my own game.

I took the beautiful, mystical green ball into my hand...


	2. Chapter Two

Don't own Pokèmon or Cocoa Puffs.

Chapter Two

"So, you like CHIKORITA, the grass Pokèmon?"

"Hn."

"I think that's a great Pokèmon too! What are you going to name it?"

I smiled as I looked over the tiny sphere in my hand. This was important- what would I name it? "... Hm... Kisharu," I settled.

"Mr. Pokèmon lives a little bit beyond Cherrygrove, the next city over. It's almost a direct route there, so you can't miss it. But just in case, here's my phone number. Call me if anything comes up!" I blinked. He could give it to me now... Anytime... "BEEP!" Rang my pack. This somewhat startled me, but only momentarily. Of course- there wasn't an actual _item_ that I got the number on. It would _have_ to go straight into my phone.

"If your Pokèmon is hurt, you should heal it with this machine," he said as he motioned to the bulky structure in the northwest corner of his laboratory. "Feel free to use it anytime. Artemis, I'm counting on you!" I smiled and turned to the door, only to be stopped by Elm's aide.

"Artemis, I want you to have this for your errand." He handed me a purple bottle marked "POTION." I put it into my pack, gasping as I watched it shrink into a tiny lavender cube and move _by its self_ into the area labeled "ITEM POCKET." "There are only two of us, so we're always busy." He moved out of my way then, and I walked confidently across the red and white door mat.

It was a bit too dark for me to comfortably travel right now- there was no telling how many stones and branches lied across the shadowy path to Cherrygrove. I would wait until morning, when I could see through the impossibly tall grass to the west. For now, my home would do as a place to become acquainted with my new Kisharu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah-HAH! Chikorita! There's no way she'll get far with that pathetic thing! She's already forgetting the game!"

"On the contrary, Zoin," Cerulean replied. "She's probably trying to demonstrate that she _won't_ weaken. By choosing the Pokèmon that has both the type disadvantage in the game and has little physical strength to back up its early lack of special attacks, Artemis is putting the greatest challenge before herself. And even if she had forgotten about Chikorita's weaknesses, you need to remember that she'll probably pick up a Gyrados and Ninetales as soon as she can."

"I hate to admit it, but she's right," Mumei added. "Gyrados is one of the strongest things you can get early on. And it _stays _good as she plays. Ninetales is- well, everyone knows she's in love with Kumiho[1]. What grass Pokèmon is there for her? Jumpluff? Victreebell? Not likely. And she's not exactly fond of Vileplume or Bellossam. Face it- she's got this whole game planned out. The fact that all of her powers were stolen by us will make no difference. She'll kick this thing in the tail, and us when she gets back."

"Hmph- not likely," Lapis spat. "I have an idea," she growled, and her venomous teeth glistened in the light of the fortune ball. "Listen up."

~~~~~~~~~

"Hi, Kisharu," I said as the neon light shaped into the soft-lime quadruped.

It yawned.

"Erm- I'm your new trainer."

It fixed its glassy, drooping red eyes on me and sighed before lying down.

"Oh... Ok. Well, good night, Kisharu. I guess we can talk in the morning?"

"Chik..." Such a _cute_ little Pokèmon! Sheesh, I didn't know he- er, she- it?- would be so absolutely adorable in person. Um- in Pokèmon. Well, guess I'd better do as Kisharu is and catch some sleep. Tomorrow, we go to see Mr. Pokèmon, and I get my Pokèdex too!" I smiled and lifted Kisharu gently into my arms. A few steps brought me to my bed, and I set her down gently on the first pillow.

Casting my horrid clothes to the side, I climbed in beside my new companion and fell into a dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~

"Artemis......."

Huh? Where?... I struggled open my thick eyes, and was faced with an aurora of dark, cool shades whirling around a single figure.

Who are you?

"Help me............."

Of course, but who are you?

"Help me.............. "

Who are you?

"Kaijin................. I love..............."

What? Kaijin?

"I love.................. Help................. Me..................."

What? Kaijin?

"I...................... Love..................... Help..............." His voice fainted as the white glow vanished amongst the whirlpool of shadows.

Kaijin! Kaijin, wait!

I ran towards him.

I ran towards him.

He was gone.

Gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chika!"

"Ugh....."

"Chika!"

"Hrnmm........"

"CHIKA!"

"Oof!" I yelled as I felt something dropped on my stomach. "Huh?" I groaned as I opened my eyes to look at a blurry green- something.

"Chika!"

"Ugh? Chika?" I felt something velvety rub my cheek. I blinked and rubbed my eyes.

"Chika!"  
"Oh! Chikorita!" Suddenly I was not so sleepy. My mind brought itself into gear and my eyes dried and cleared. "I'm still... Here," I whispered as I looked around. "Hn..." The Pokèmon bounced off me and ran to the door.

"Chika!"

"Chika."

"Chika!"

"Chika, chika!" I said, amused, and opened the door for my energized friend. It bounded down the stairs and leapt into a chair at the table. I laughed, and glanced at my stoned mother, hard at work.

I shook my head. "So, Kisharu," I began, "how're you for breakfast? Shall I cook you something, or what?"

"Chika!" I coughed.

"I don't think _chika_ is going to cover it. First question- are you an herbivore?"

"Chika?"

"Do you eat grass or fruit or something like that? _Just_ stuff like that?"

"Chik-chika, chik."

"Wait, let me try again- do you usually eat pellets or something?"

"Chika! Chikachikachikachikachika!"

I laughed. "Ok, ok- I bet my pack comes with that stuff. Hope so, anyways." Sure enough, inside my pack there was a pocket _not_ in the game- DIETARY PACK. I shook my head and reached in for the small bag. Inside it I found a green cube and a white cube, which shifted into a dish of dry Pokèmon food and a bowl of cereal- Cocoa Puffs, I guess. I was baffled to find the cereal _exactly_ the way I liked it- coated in milk, but not soggy. Of course, it was absolutely tasteless, but at least it had an ok texture.

As we ate, I wondered about my dream. It was possible that it was _only_ a dream, but when did I have dreams like that? Hm. I guess that when I decided to come here in search of a muse, the aüia that wanted the part went ahead and attached itself to me. That means that it could grab a body anytime it wanted to, I guess... Or does it? Maybe I have to actually supply a body that doesn't already have an aüia. I _think_ I can handle that. I just need to breed a couple, right? I think that the aüia will be intelligent enough to hang around when I leave the couple at the day-care center. But what did it mean when it was asking for my help, and what did it love? Strange. The 'help' thing might have been that it wanted me to hurry up and get it a body... I hope not, though. Maybe it just needs a little more ground to grip so that it can stay around me- a few more aüias to cling to. That's an easy one. I'll be getting six balls today, or should, so I'll be toting around five more aüias. But what was it that it loved? Maybe it loves a certain body or something... Hm... Ah, well, it was probably just a normal dream anyways.

"Chika!"

"Huh? Oh, I see, you're done! Let's put these cubes pack in the pack- I didn't see anything else in that pouch, so they probably just recharge or something before lunch." I smiled at my chipper ally. "Ok, now, you need to get back in your Pokèball."

"Chika," it said with a sigh. I smiled and pressed the lime button, and returned the shimmering item to my belt.

"All right, Kisharu. Let's go beat this game!"

~~~~~~~~~

"Do you think it will work?"

"Of course, Lydia. Don't be dumb."

"Give it a rest, Zoin. Besides, shouldn't you be off to Real Space?"

She sighed. "Mumei, remind me again why _I'm_ the one filling in for her?"

"You lost the coin flip, that's why. Now, be still, we've got to insert this copy of her awah or whatever she called it in you so you'll be like her."

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up."

"Ok- here. Once you leave Author Space, you'll be transformed in the various little ways appropriate for making you two identical in looks. Identical to what she _usually_ looks like. Tonight, when you fall asleep, you'll be automatically transferred here and tomorrow we'll have Lydia fill in. It's no big deal. Off you go!"

"Glad she's gone," Lapis muttered.

"Aren't we all?" The fairy-like alien replied.

"Now then, you've got the egg, right?"

"Here it is," she said, and held up the pale orange semi-round shape.

"Good. And you made sure to screw up the circuitry, right?"

"Of course. That game cartridge will never work again, so precisely did I cut inside the microchip."

"Good. And what of the trainer?"

"Brought _him_ as well," she sneered, and motioned towards the stoned figure of the male hero in the Pokèmon games.

"Perfect. Now we just wait- what do you think, after zephyr?"

"At least!"

~~~~~~~~~

"Wow, that's some tall grass!" I exclaimed as the path leading west from my home fell away. "I bet that there's all sorts of Pokèmon in there! I just hope I can get to Cherrygrove before Kisharu loses a battle," I said as I set foot in what I discovered to be razor-edged grass. "Nm," I growled with a wince. "Ok, I take back what I said about not wanting to run into Pokèmon! The faster my Chikorita grows, the faster it learns Razor Leaf and can get me through this in comfort. Ah, oh well...

"Wait! Over there- some trees!" I wound around the golden swords and lifted a branch of poplar. "This should work," I whispered, and gripped a strip of the fiber-like bark. "Just need to peel this thing so it doesn't rot."

In about half an hour I had myself a most delightful 5'6" white walking stick. Thrusting the item before me, I swung it as a scythe against the vegetation and parted it into a path even I in my disgustingly huge shoes could travel.

"Rrrrrr..."

"Huh?" I asked, lifting my eyes from the wood.

"Rrrrrrrr..."

"Who's there?" I searched the thick swamp of grain for the source of the low growl.

"Rrrrrrrrr.... Rrrrrrr..... Rrrr..... RATTATA!" I jumped as a flash of lavender and white streamed towards me, aimed at my pack.

My eyes narrowed as I realized what was happening.

"KISHARU!" I yelled, taking from my side the warm orb. "Goooo!!!!!!"

"Chika!" It screamed as it met the opponent a few feet before me.

"Chikorita! Use tackle!"

"Chik!" I watched as the sweet rosy eyes of the baby Pokèn flared and its body tensed. The leaf atop its head straightened back behind it and the ornamental emeralds about its neck stretched. Its teeth began oozing venom as its lips curled up to its bloody eyes. "CHIKA!" It cried as the muscles in its tiny legs released pressure and it launched itself against its opponent. Hit!

Now, mind you, that blow could very possibly have knocked me out for a few hours. But this was a Pokèmon I was against, and it sprang back up with scarcely more than teary eyes, paused, and forced out its own version of an attack- which consisted of backing up against Kisharu and swatting it with its tail.

"HAHAHA!!" I screeched as I watched the creature practically massaging my Pokèmon with that purple lollypop it called an appendage. As I gripped psychically the water ducts that had burst and was nearly followed by my stomach, I ordered Kisharu to tackle the creature again.

This time, Rattata was not so lucky as to simply bounce back up. Rather, the blow dealt seemed twice more in strength, and sent the rodent tumbling ear over curly-tipped tail out of my path, fainted.

"Chika!" Cried my friend in triumph. It turned to me and grinned, its eyes glistening softly with joy.

"Great, Chikorita!" I congratulated, "You've won your first battle!" I raised my arms in excitement, and laughed as it ran circles in an adorable victory dance. Then, as it turned partially towards me for more encouragement, I saw something about its neck.

"Huh? What's that, Kisharu?" I inquired, motioning to the doubled protrusion from its neck.

"Chika?" It blinked and looked down. "Chika!" It said with a smile, and suddenly the dark green- _thing_ shot out at me.

My eyes widened as I realized that there was something enclosed in the vine that made it appear to be doubled. I held out my hand, and the mostly round object fell into my hand. "Hm?" I turned it gently in my hand, and noticed a tiny stick immerging from a small dent in the dark, leathery item.

"It's- Kisharu, is this a berry?"

"Chika!"

I smiled. "Of course you've got a berry. But say, Keesh, would it be ok with you if I just leave this in my pack? We'll need it later."

"Chika."

"Great. Now, back into your ball," I said as I pocketed the healing item and offered Kisharu its place at my side.

"Yeah..." I said as I wondered through the forest of green and tan grass. "We can't forget to save about eight berries. It'll be worth it, don't worry, Kisharu- we'll trade them away so we can get MooMooMilk. It's cheap and effective- but berries take time to gather, since a tree can only grow them so fast. Besides, I doubt we'll have need of the berry anyways." I smiled down at the softly glowing Pokèball. "Don't worry. They won't win."

~~~~~~~~~

"That's what you think."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End of Chapter Two

[1] Kumiho is from Japanese legend- it translates exactly into nine-tails. A fox is said to grow a new tail for every one hundred years it is alive. After a thousand years, when it has nine tails, it is said to turn into a Kumiho. Kumiho and Kitsune(foxes) are also said to be excellent shape-shifters.

Note: I stole the term Pokèn from Tyger- hope you don't mind, it's just that I've read that word so much in your fics it's kinda stuck in my head. ^_^v

For those of you who're actually bothering to check the site once in a while, well... here's what's going on in my life right now. I am in the ninth grade, my birthday is tomorrow, Christmas was not even a month ago, my two- yes, TWO, as in two CLASSES- English teachers are going berserk in assigning us stuff, and my parents refuse to leave me alone at home for any decent length of time. I have all of the material I need to fix that site up, it's just that I have to do it all when my parents aren't around snooping. They find out I'm doing everything I am online- ff.net, e-mail, site, eMode, whatever- I'm going to have my net privileges ripped until I'm in college and they can't stop me. The only reason I can update this is it takes two secs to post and I take so many notes while I'm playing Crystal- which I do outside, btw- that I can fib I'm doing a research paper. I mean, seriously people, I haven't checked my mail in nearly a month... -_- Even then it was at friggin school and I couldn't stick around long enough to read what I'd been sent by peeps, just delete the trash I've accumulated from Yahoo, Angelfire, Overstock.com and other stuff.


End file.
